Home
by tlanee1994
Summary: Post season 3. Jude picks Jamie and after a few months realizes she made the wrong decision. Terrible summary. R&R pwease?


Home: A One Shot Song Fic

By: Taylor (me)

"**I'm staring out into the night,"**

As Jude was looking out her windshield driving home from New York after getting out of an abusive relationship, she realized the biggest mistake she made was not choosing her true love, Tom Quincy. The one who made her heart feel whole, sure he may have broken her heart more than a few times, but he was still her Tommy, the man she loved more than anything.

"**Trying to hide the pain,"**

Jude remembered when she first chose Jamie Andrews. They were happy for the first few months. They moved together to New York City to work at J&P Records, Jamie and Pagen's label. Within about six months, Jamie started to come home late and drunk. The first time this happened, she figured he was stressed with the label, but when it happened a second time she followed him to a club. She walked into the back room and found some blonde chick getting frisky with him. She drove to their house in tears. When Jamie arrived home that night, she started yelling at him. He smacked her for the first time. She stayed with him after he apologized. But then he didn't stop. Whenever he was drunk or stressed he took it out on Jude. She took his abuse for 2 more months and then called the police. Jamie was put behind bars and Jude decided it was time to go home to Toronto.

"**Going to a place where love and feeling good don't ever cost a thing,"**

Jude was going to Toronto to see all her friends and family. She was also going for another reason. Tom Quincy.

Tommy went out with other women, but it usually never made it past a kiss or the first date because there was someone else on his mind. Jude Harrison.

"**And the pain you feel is a different kind of pain,"**

Tommy always made Jude happy. He mad her feel what no other man could. She thought back to the night before her 18th. He had wrote her a song. It was right then and there that she realized she was totally head over heels in love with Tom Quincy. Of course, Tommy broke her heart the next night by kissing her sister, but deep down in her heart she knew he was trying to protect her. She didn't realize that until a couple of days later when Hunter attacked her, but as always, Tommy came to the rescue.

"**Well I'm going home,"**

She arrived in Toronto with her heart ready to be given to Tommy. She could only hope that he would forgive her.

"**To the place where I belong,"**

She drove to the pier and sat down on the bench where her and Tommy worked on her song. She decided to walk around. Her train of thought was interrupted when she bumped into someone. She looked up to see the pair of blue eyes she had been thinking about all day.

"Jude?" he asked

She stood up and hugged him. "It's me," she cried while he hugged her tighter. She winced from the pain from her latest bruise from Jamie.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered in her hair.

"**Where your love has always been enough for me,"**

They walked over to a nearby bench and sat down.

"So, why aren't you with Jamie right now?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy, you can't tell this to my dad or Sadie when I tell you this," she replied.

"I promise. Just tell me."

"I broke up with him"

"Why?"

Jude looked around and said, "I can't tell you here. Can we go somewhere more private?"

Tommy nodded and drove to his house.

When they arrived, Jude slowly lifted her shirt to reveal a **VERY** bruised stomach.

"Jamie hit me. That's why I broke up with him. And I came here because I was still in love with you."

"**Not running from, think you got me all wrong,"**

Tommy kissed Jude with all the passion he had. It wasn't like the rest of his addictive kisses. This was softer and loving. When she looked into the love and passion in his eyes.

"**Don't regret this life just for me,"**

"I love you so much, girl, and I totally regret everything I did to break your heart and-"

Tommy was silenced by Jude's lips.

"Tommy, I love you too."

"**Well these places and these faces are getting old,"**

"I only regret not believing that you loved me. Jamie never treated me right. He tried to force me to do things I wasn't ready to do," she said.

"So you had sex with that bastard?" Tommy asked.

"No, I told him I was waiting," she paused, "I was really wanting you to be my first time and-"

Tommy cut her off by crashing his lips onto hers and they slowly made their way to his bedroom. ;]

"**Well I'm going home."**


End file.
